Blood of My Blood
"Blood of My Blood" is the sixth episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on May 29, 2016. It was written by Bryan Cogman and directed by Jack Bender.Titles for Game of Thrones episodes 606 and 607 revealed Plot Summary Beyond the Wall In King's Landing In the Dothraki Sea In Braavos In the Reach Appearances First * Lady Melessa Tarly * Talla Tarly * Dickon Tarly * Lord Randyll Tarly Deaths Production Cast Cast notes Notes * The title of the episode refers to how a Dohtraki ''Khal'' and his bloodriders address each other. As a double entendre it apparently also refers to Samwell's homecoming reunion with his father and the rest of House Tarly. * The "old foe" in this episode's description may refer to Walder Frey: trailers have already revealed that he will return at some point in Season 6. *From the preview, Samwell Tarly and Gilly arrive at Oldtown and his family's castle-seat at Horn Hill in this episode. Samwell's father Randyll Tarly has been mentioned since Season 1 but makes his first on-screen appearance now. *Samwell and Gilly were mostly absent from the first half of Season 6, barring one scene on their ship, but this matches just how long their journey was: from the northern edge of the Seven Kingdoms at the Wall to the southern shore of the Seven Kingdoms at Oldtown. In fact, they didn't just go from the northern to southern end but along the even longer diagonal distance: they left Castle Black (in the Season 5 finale) and went to the eastern end of The Wall to the Watch's port-castle at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea to board their ship. Eastwatch is thus at the absolute northeastern corner of the Seven Kingdoms, while Oldtown is at the absolute southwestern corner, in the Reach. Nor did they go in a straight line, but had to sail around the continent lengthwise through the Narrow Sea. **In the books, Samwell and Gilly's sea journey from the Wall to Oldtown takes up much of their narrative in the fourth novel. **Contrast the realistically long time it took for Samwell and Gilly to travel from the Wall to Oldtown by sea with how in the preceding episode, Littlefinger somehow traveled the vast distance from the Vale to the outskirts of Castle Black, without explanation (which was an invention of the TV series). *Hannah Murray (Gilly) has commented that in this episode she will finally get her first new costume since she was introduced on the TV series in Season 2 - meaning that she finally got to change out of the dirty, heavy roughspun wool costume she was wearing on the show for four and a half years. **This makes Murray the cast member who has gone the longest without a costume change - barring a few cases of characters who wear official uniforms. Arya Stark disguised herself as a peasant boy at the end of Season 1 and didn't change costumes until mid-Season 5 (about three and a half seasons without a costume change). Samwell and Dolorous Edd haven't changed costumes because they wear Night's Watch uniforms (Sam since Season 1, Dolorous Edd since being introduced in Season 2). Grand Maester Pycelle has also worn the same costume since Season 1, as his robes are the official uniform of a maester. Podrick Payne has also generally worn the same costume since being introduced in Season 2, but it is apparently some sort of standard-issue leather armor as a Lannister squire. The other only character who wore the same costume for so long, but not been required to as part of some military uniform, was Hodor - Hodor was introduced in Season 1 before Gilly was introduced in Season 2, however Hodor and Bran's storyline took a year off and didn't appear in Season 5. Thus Kristian Nairn (Hodor) is the only other non-uniformed cast member who can match how long Hannah Murray (Gilly) has been wearing the same costume - though Gilly slightly edges Hodor out in the sense that she wore the same costume for four and a half continuous seasons in a row. Hodor also acquired a new heavy fur coat in Season 4 when traveling beyond the Wall - which is a new costume of a sort. In contrast, Gilly originated beyond the Wall, so she always had a heavy fur coat, though she took it off for some interior scenes. *Preview images confirm that the play Arya Stark saw in Braavos in the preceding episode, titled The Bloody Hand, will return in this episode. The preceding episode was apparently "Act I", corresponding to the events of Season 1 with King Robert Baratheon's death and culminating with Ned Stark's execution. The next "Act", in this episode, will be their interpretation of subsequent events including Joffrey Baratheon's poisoning (which they think Tyrion committed). **The play isn't in the current novels but appears in a preview chapter that was released for the unpublished sixth novel. This led to some confusion because the preview chapter actually focuses on "Tyrion" plotting to poison Joffrey, and Ned Stark didn't appear at all. The simple answer is probably that the preview chapter is from the middle of the next book, and earlier as-yet unreleased chapters will show earlier Acts which "adapt" the events of the War of the Five Kings from the beginning. Gallery Blood of My Blood 01.jpg Blood of My Blood 02.jpg Blood of My Blood 03.jpg Blood of My Blood 04.jpg Blood of My Blood 05.jpg Blood of My Blood 06.jpg Blood of My Blood 07.jpg Blood of My Blood 08.jpg Blood of My Blood 09.jpg Blood of My Blood 10.jpg Blood of My Blood 11.jpg Blood of My Blood 12.jpg Blood of My Blood 13.jpg Blood of My Blood 14.jpg Blood of My Blood 15.jpg Blood of My Blood 16.jpg References de:Blut von meinem Blut (Episode) Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6